


Solaire

by Precira



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hugo est une petite merde mais ça fait son charme, M/M, des métaphores ultra pas subtiles, et des clichés, plein de clichés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precira/pseuds/Precira
Summary: École Supérieure du Journalisme de Lille. Hugo Clément et Martin Weill font leurs débuts dans la même promotion. Hugo ne connaît personne, et se préoccupe peu de se faire des amis. Martin est un cliché ambulant talentueux qui va faire irruption dans sa vie.Et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, l'absence de soleil dans le Nord n'est qu'une idée reçue.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Première fanfic Quotidien, première fanfic depuis plusieurs années d'ailleurs. J'ai eu cette idée en arrivant à Lille, par contre j'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblent des études de journalisme, et ça se verra probablement x)
> 
> Je tiens à adresser plein de bisous à Séb, Hannah et Valentine ma number one fan pour m'avoir bêta read pendant qu'ils s'ennuyaient en cours, ainsi qu'à misguided-bliss ma conseillère spécialisée en Clémeill !
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Hugo Clément détestait, c'était qu'on le dévisage.

Soyons clair. Il y a jeter des regards timides et furtifs, lancer un regard appuyé et appréciatif ou simplement regarder quelqu'un poliment dans les yeux quand on lui parle. Tout ça, ça va. C'était normal et habituel. Hugo n'était pas aveugle, comme beaucoup de gens, il possédait un miroir, il savait qu'il était loin d'être repoussant. Il en était plutôt fier d'ailleurs, et si ses beaux cheveux voulaient bien garder leur épaisseur encore quelques dizaines d'années, il n'en serait que plus satisfait. Mais être fixé sans interruption, comme si on attendait qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, comme s'il avait un truc coincé entre les dents, ça le gonflait.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire ce type depuis la table du fond de la bibliothèque universitaire. Il était deux tables plus loin, près des étagères, et il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il était plutôt banal, pas trop mal, un air enfantin, une petite carrure, et d'ici il pouvait apercevoir les orbes marron qui restaient fixés sur lui. Ce gars-là devait avoir à peine 18 ans, impossible qu'ils soient dans la même école.

Hugo se renfrogna, il finit par lui adresser un signe de tête un peu agressif, de façon à bien transmettre le "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?!" sans avoir à le crier. L'autre écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait d'être tiré de ses pensées, avant de froncer les sourcils et lui rendre son geste d'un air boudeur qui lui donnait l'air encore plus jeune. Hugo se sentit un peu outré : pour qui il se prenait lui, à se vexer alors que c'était lui qui le dévisageait comme ça ? Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis le garçon se leva, rangea ses affaires et partit. Hugo reporta son attention sur son travail, mais cet échange étrange continuait de l'agacer. Il n'était à l'école de Journalisme que depuis une semaine et, forcément, il fallait qu'il tombe sur les mecs bizarres en premier.

Il venait d'emménager à Lille et, si la ville elle-même n'était pas sans charme, il avait du mal à s'intégrer. Les autres étudiants de sa promo transpiraient l'ambition, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, et il était bien assez occupé à travailler pour s'inquiéter de se faire des amis. Il savait qu'il dégageait une impression hautaine, on lui faisait souvent la remarque. Si personne ne se décidait à voir au-delà de cette façade, alors c'était tant pis pour eux. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas s'empêcher de se sentir parfois un peu seul, surtout en entendant les autres habitants de sa résidence étudiante s'amuser le jeudi soir. Il essayait de se rappeler que lui n'était pas venu pour faire la fête, et redoublait d'efforts dans son travail.

 

Il revit le garçon une seconde fois au restaurant universitaire le lendemain. Il crut sentir des yeux sur lui alors qu'il faisait la queue au grill, et en tournant la tête, il aperçut le type avec sa tête de gamin qui l'observait depuis la file d'un autre service.

_Non mais il me suit ou quoi ?_

Cette fois-ci, le garçon vit qu'il était repéré. Hugo cru pendant un instant qu'il pouvait voir ses joues s'empourprer, mais la gêne fut vite remplacée par un regard noir, et le garçon se détourna définitivement de lui, les mains crispées sur son plateau.

 

En fin d'après-midi, il passa au secrétariat pour finaliser les détails de son inscription. Le bureau était encore plein de l'effervescence habituelle de la rentrée, et il croisa les bras patiemment en attendant son tour. Alors qu'il attendait, son regard se déplaçait aux différents coins de la pièce pour s'occuper, il commença à observer les autres étudiants qui attendaient, avant de se poser sur une chevelure brune familière. Hugo se réfugia hors du champ de vision du garçon avec un mouvement paniqué. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et fixait son téléphone d'un air blasé.

_Putain c'est pas possible, il est partout !_

Il était tellement occupé à surveiller l'autre, qu'il mit quelques secondes à entendre la secrétaire l'appeler. Il lui donna fébrilement ses papiers, cherchant une stratégie de fuite qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu. L'entrée était la sortie, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il finit par opter pour ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : la jouer cool. Il garda la tête droite tandis qu'il passait à côté des étudiants qui attendaient. Les yeux du garçon se relevèrent de son écran pour venir se planter dans les siens, et Hugo se dit que s'il jouait la surprise qu'il y lisait, alors il le faisait bien. Une moue hautaine se dessina sur son visage et il détourna la tête avec un effet mesuré. Il vit le visage de l'autre se peindre de contrariété, et retourner à son téléphone avec un air boudeur. Hugo sourit et se dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir la paix.

 

* * *

 

Il avait vraiment cru que l'histoire du stalker était quelque chose qu'il oublierait très vite au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. Étrangement, le destin en avait décidé autrement, et Hugo se demandait pourquoi il espérait encore que tout se passe normalement dans sa vie. Il était assis vers l'avant de l'amphi avec le reste de sa promo, le menton posé sur la main. Certains d'entre eux avaient des présentations à donner, et depuis bientôt deux heures, les autres élèves les écoutaient attentivement.

Quand l'intervenant qui parlait céda sa place au suivant, Hugo manqua de s'étouffer sur sa salive. C'était lui. Le gars qui le fixait. Il le pensait en première année de licence dans la fac voisine, ou quelque chose comme ça, vu sa tête. Mais non, ils étaient dans la même promo. C'était bien sa veine. Hugo avait mis les mains devant son visage, priant très fort pour devenir invisible. Quelle idée de se mettre devant, aussi ! Pendant qu'il se flagellait intérieurement, le garçon – non, son camarade – avait commencé sa présentation. Sur son powerpoint, son nom était clairement affiché en haut à droite. Martin Weill. Hugo ne put empêcher un rire un peu hautain : qui appelait encore son gosse Martin, franchement ? À cet instant les yeux de Martin croisèrent les siens, et il retint son souffle malgré lui. Cette fois, il vit clairement le visage de l'autre prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Martin buta sur sa phrase, bafouilla des excuses, et continua sa présentation en essayant de ne plus croiser son regard. C'était bien la peine de l'avoir en face de lui pour finalement ne plus vouloir le regarder, se dit Hugo avec agacement.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la présentation. Il devait bien reconnaître que ce Martin avait une réflexion terriblement intéressante, malgré un désir évident de vouloir sortir du cadre méthodologique habituel. Sa bouche s'étirait en un léger sourire, comme s'il était fier de se montrer anticonformiste sous le nez du prof. Une attitude de petit génie rebelle, en somme. Malgré tout, Hugo était impressionné, bien plus qu'avec les présentations précédentes. Il se laissa entraîner par la voix profonde de Martin, et se demanda distraitement comment il avait pu le penser si jeune alors qu'il avait un timbre si grave. C'était très agréable à écouter. Il aurait aimé avoir une voix comme ça, ça devait vraiment plaire aux femmes... et puis son air de gentil avec sa posture un peu tendue, comme s'il se préparait constamment à se battre, ça lui donnait un genre très séduisant... Sans mentionner les grains de beauté qui semblaient parsemer sa peau, vers sa clavicule, et Hugo se demandait jusqu'où ils décoraient son corps comme ça...

\- Voilà. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Il sursauta. Il était parti à des kilomètres de là, mais ne savait déjà plus trop où son esprit l'avait emmené. Martin ramassa ses papiers et retourna à sa place en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard de nouveau. Hugo le regarda monter les marches jusqu'à sa place, vers le fond de l'amphi. Le prof était de retour sur l'estrade et s'était éclairci la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Je vais maintenant énumérer les binômes pour le projet de reportage, si vous avez une quelconque réclamation, nous avons réfléchi ces duos en fonction de votre projet personnel final et de vos capacités. Donc, les binômes sont...

Il se mit à réciter des noms de famille, les gens appelés s'adressaient un signe pour se reconnaître. Hugo écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il savait qu'il ne connaîtrait pas son ou sa partenaire de toute façon, il espérait seulement que ce soit quelqu'un de compét-

\- ...Clément et Weill...

Il se redressa vivement. Weill. C'était pas le nom de famille du stalker ? Il leva la main en se tournant vers le fond de l'amphi, et en effet, il vit le brun le regarder avec la même intensité depuis sa place tout au fond, la main en l'air.

Le prof annonça la fin du séminaire, et tout le monde se leva pour aller adresser la parole à son binôme et échanger leurs informations de contact pour se retrouver plus tard. Martin commença à descendre vers lui, Hugo ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire l'effort de monter, déjà que la sortie était en bas... Martin sembla s'en rendre compte à mi-chemin, car son visage reprit cet air boudeur qu'Hugo commençait à bien lui connaître. Il devait d'ailleurs bien admettre que le voir lui procurait un plaisir sadique. Une fois à sa hauteur, il faillit ricaner en réalisant la différence de taille entre eux : Martin faisait bien une tête de moins que lui. En revanche, le strasbourgeois ne pouvait qu'admirer et envier la façon que le jeune homme avait de lever le menton avec un air de défi pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Clairement, il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser malmener par qui que ce soit.

\- Salut, commença Martin. Sa voix, en revanche, ne contenait aucune agressivité. Une légère prudence, peut-être.

Hugo ne sût pas exactement ce qui se passa dans sa tête à cet instant, ni ce qui sortit de sa bouche. Mais clairement, il ne s'agissait pas de salutations :

\- Pardon ? Demanda Martin en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'ai dit : est-ce que tu me suis ? J'ai l'impression de te croiser partout sur le campus, et maintenant ça.

\- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air agacé, j'étudie ici aussi.

\- Je te vois me regarder tout le temps.

Dit à haute voix, ça paraissait ridicule et narcissique. Le visage de Martin était rouge vif, Hugo n'était pas certain si c'était par gêne ou colère. Martin bafouilla, et pendant un court moment le strasbourgeois crut qu'il allait s'excuser. Mais le plus petit se rapprocha et vint empiéter son espace vital avec un air furieux :

\- Ok. Alors désolé de te l'apprendre, beau gosse, mais t'es pas irrésistible au point que les gens ne peuvent pas te lâcher des yeux. Ça doit être un sacré choc, je sais. J'imagine qu'à Pétaouchnoc-les-Oies tu faisais fureur avec les minettes, mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire. Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

Hugo était tellement ébahi qu'il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était son tour de parler.

\- Je, euh, Martin Weill ?

\- Super. Vu comment t'as l'air de t'aimer tu dois avoir Facebook, t'as qu'à m'ajouter et on bossera sur un doc collaboratif, ça ira très bien, j'ai pas besoin de me traîner un boulet.

Hugo n'eut pas le temps réfléchir et de s'offusquer sur une insulte ou une autre que Martin était déjà sorti en trombe. Il était partagé entre l'embarras et la colère d'avoir vu la situation se retourner ainsi contre lui, sans avoir rien pu faire. D'abord il se faisait suivre, et maintenant il se faisait engueuler... Il ne savait même pas où la répartie de Martin avait fait le plus mal, mais il regrettait d'avoir pensé qu'il pouvait lui marcher sur les pieds. C'était un petit nerveux, ce gars-là. Cependant, il ne put empêcher le petit sourire en coin qui menaçait de s'étirer sur son visage : Martin avait beau critiquer son physique, il l'avait quand même appelé "beau gosse".

 

* * *

 

Le soir même, il trouva Martin sans peine sur Facebook. Sa photo de profil le représentait de dos, assis sur des rochers devant un coucher de soleil, une guitare accrochée sur l'épaule. Hugo se fit la réflexion qu'on pouvait difficilement faire plus cliché, mais il était forcé d'admettre que le ou la photographe avait eu un très bon œil (et un bon appareil, probablement). Les rayons rouge vif du soleil passaient entre les épaisses mèches de cheveux du jeune homme, caressaient sa peau bronzée, l'enveloppaient dans un halo de lumière, et Hugo se demanda qui avait eu la chance de voir ça en personne et de l'immortaliser en images. Il se gifla intérieurement, quelle chance ?

Par mesquinerie, il fut tenté de laisser Martin mariner, mais il avait peur que son camarade ne vienne jamais le chercher de lui-même pour travailler, vu comme il semblait persuadé d'avoir tiré la paille la plus courte. Et puis, le travail n'était pas des moindres, et c'était plus important que sa fierté. Il cliqua sur le bouton d'ajout d'ami, et partit se faire à manger. Il prit son temps - après tout il n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS anxieux de devoir travailler avec Martin Weill – avant de revenir s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Martin n'avait pas accepté sa demande. Il fit ses devoirs, lut des textes méthodologiques qu'il devait connaître dans les prochains jours, se tint occupé jusqu'à vingt-deux heures avant de revenir voir si Martin l'avait accepté. Ce n'était pas le cas. Hugo ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier si, par hasard, il ne l'aurait pas refusé, après tout. Mais non.

_Donc monsieur a mieux à faire que de parler à un boulet, c'est ça ?_

C'était débile, vraiment. Il aurait dû être heureux que l'autre ne soit pas réellement un stalker, de savoir qu'il s'était monté la tête pour rien... Mais l'indifférence de Martin l'énervait au plus haut point. Il y aurait pu y avoir un juste milieu, non ?

Finalement, vers minuit, il entendit le son qui indiquait une nouvelle notification et se rua sur son téléphone. Martin l'avait accepté, et lui avait écrit un message :

"Bonsoir, pardon si je t'ai fait attendre, j'ai créé un doc collaboratif pour rédiger notre approche, tiens : [link]. J'ai déjà écrit quelques grandes lignes, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bonne soirée."

Hugo se mit aussitôt à taper une réponse :

"Salut. Pas de problème, je ne t'attendais pas spécialement... Je vais voir ça, je te tiens au courant. Bonne soirée."

Pff, le faire attendre... Il n'attendait rien du tout, le monde ne tournait pas autour de monsieur Weill, d'ailleurs-

Le bruit d'une réponse se fit entendre et Hugo reporta son attention sur son écran.

"Ok." avait répondu Martin. Bonjour l'éloquence.

Il relut le premier message et cliqua sur le lien envoyé par son camarade. Les grandes lignes de leur projet étaient inscrites avec des tournures de phrases un peu brouillonnes. Malgré tout, Hugo aima beaucoup ce qu'il y trouva. L'approche de Martin était définitivement rafraîchissante, il voulait clairement marcher en dehors des sentiers battus. Audacieux. Les mains d'Hugo bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, il se mit à développer les idées de son camarade, mettant son grain de sel un peu partout. Il pouvait voir le reportage qu'ils présenteraient d'ici... Soudain, une autre ligne apparut sous celle qu'il écrivait, puis un message s'écrivit sous ses yeux :

"J'apprécie la motivation (non vraiment, elles sont bien tes idées), mais tu sais qu'on commence à 8h demain, hein ?"

Hugo eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à une répartie intelligente que Martin remplaçait son message pour écrire à nouveau :

"Ah merde pardon, tu vas encore venir pleurer que je te suis pour ton beau cul..."

Cette fois, il éclata de rire. Quel petit con.

"Je sais que tu me suis, stalker." répondit-il en dessous. Il vit l'icône qui indiquait la présence d'un autre collaborateur disparaître. Martin était parti. Il se demanda s'il l'avait à nouveau vexé, avant de hausser les épaules et de se préparer à aller dormir. S'il était aussi susceptible, ce n'était pas son problème, et surtout il allait falloir songer à une reconversion.

Le lendemain, il jeta brièvement un œil au document sur son téléphone, et un nouveau message était apparu sous le sien :

"Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités, monsieur Clément".

 

* * *

 

Hugo arrivait toujours en avance en cours. Pour lui, c'était une attitude primordiale pour sa vocation. Il allait passer plus de temps à attendre les gens que l'inverse. Il était aussi reconnaissant pour le calme qui précédait l'arrivée du reste de sa promo, et qui lui permettait de siroter son café et de se réveiller tranquillement. À choisir, il s'estimait plutôt du matin. L'amphi se remplissait doucement, et il ne releva pas les yeux de son téléphone lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Eh bah bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur Clément !

Il sursauta et regarda son voisin. C'était Martin. Il bloqua quelques secondes, le temps de se demander ce qui avait changé entre eux pour justifier qu'ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre et s'adressent la parole, puis pour réfléchir à une réponse acceptable.

\- Woah, quel homme, ça va tuer en reportage ce genre de réplique. Je suis scotché.

Martin rit de sa propre blague, et Hugo se sentit se détendre à la vue de son sourire.

\- Euh, salut ? Commença-t-il, étrangement en manque de mots.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour s'excuser de ton comportement d'hier tu sais, lui fit Martin avec un large sourire.

\- Désolé, balbutia Hugo avant de relever la tête brusquement, hé attend une minute, tu m'as dit des trucs vachement blessants aussi, je te ferais remarquer !

\- Ben, fallait bien que quelqu'un te ramène sur Terre, c'était tellement gonflé (il désigna sa tête du doigt) que tu t'approchais dangereusement du soleil, mec.

Hugo réussit tant bien que mal à avoir l'air offusqué, ce qui était très difficile face au sourire solaire que lui adressait son camarade.

\- J'ai lu ce que t'as écrit hier, continua Martin, et c'était vraiment super intéressant. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un avec autant de bonnes idées ne pouvait pas être qu'un gros connard, et peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer, pour voir ?

Hugo hocha la tête et tendit la main, de bonne grâce. Martin la serra, sans se départir de son sourire. Il avait l'air à la fois timide et très content de lui. Impressionnant.

\- Moi c'est Hugo, et je te ferais dire que tu as complimenté mon cul.

\- Martin, et je précise que j'en pensais pas un mot, mais au moins comme ça je suis sûr que tu lis.

Cette fois, Hugo ne put se retenir de rire, au plus grand plaisir apparent de Martin. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant les quelques minutes qui les séparaient de leur premier cours. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Martin avait un charisme fou, même lorsqu'Hugo réussissait à le déstabiliser, il avait toujours une bonne répartie à lui adresser. Hugo lui fit remarquer que sa photo de profil Facebook était digne d'un hipster, Martin répliqua que lorsqu'on était incapable de choisir une chemise convenable pour aller en cours, il valait mieux s'abstenir. Même après que leur prof soit entrée et ait commencé son cours, Martin continuait de commenter certains détails. En temps normal, Hugo aurait été agacé d'être déconcentré par son voisin, mais les interventions de son camarade, non contentes d'être drôles, étaient aussi très pertinentes. Il reprenait les méthodes expliquées, soulevait des points intéressants... Au final il lui apportait autant que le cours lui-même. Hugo n'en finissait pas d'être agréablement surpris. Il se prit à penser que Martin serait un adversaire terrible sur le marché du travail, et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne travaille pas pour un média concurrent au sien. Il songea également qu'à choisir, le plus enrichissant serait sûrement de travailler pour le même média que le jeune homme.

 

Ils passèrent leur pause de midi ensemble, chacun n'ayant personne d'autre avec qui manger. Ils échangèrent longuement sur leurs goûts cinématographiques et musicaux, avant de passer à leurs projets d'avenir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Hugo, tu veux voyager, c'est ça ?

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- C'est ta photo de profil Facebook qui en dit long, t'es un saltimbanque c'est obligé.

\- Mais laisse donc ma photo de profil tranquille !

Ils rirent ensemble, Martin rougissait à la mention de sa photo, c'était adorable.

\- Et donc pourquoi tu veux voyager ? Le relança Hugo.

\- J'adore ça. Je tiens pas en place, j'ai besoin de rencontrer du monde.

\- Je t'aurais bien vu en journaliste d'investigation pourtant... répondit Hugo d'un air songeur.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Oh je sais pas, ta tendance à stalker les stars...

\- Non mais écoutez-le lui... et elle veut aller où la star, d'abord ?

\- N'importe, du moment que c'est prestigieux et que ça m'offre une bonne opportunité de carrière.

\- Ah oui t'es comme ça toi, d'accord !

\- Ben quoi ?!

\- Non, rien.

Martin souriait toujours, Hugo commençait à penser que sur la photo, c'était le soleil qui avait de la chance.


	2. Matinal

 

\- Bon allez Martin, le soleil va bientôt se lever mec, grouille !

Hugo entendit un vague grognement derrière lui pour lui indiquer que son ami de quelques semaines le suivait toujours. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter qu'il ne se rendorme en marchant.

\- Sérieux, on aura le meilleur plan du monde journalistique si on arrive à te poser sur la place à temps.

Martin bailla pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était passé le rejoindre au pied de son appartement.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? J'ai jamais vu un type aussi frais que toi à six heures du matin, c'est révoltant...

\- Parce qu'on était d'accord pour que tu fasses la première partie, allez là !

Pour ponctuer son propos, il alla prendre le bras de Martin pour le tirer fermement vers la place du Théâtre au centre-ville Lillois.

 

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Hugo et Martin ne se lâchaient plus. Depuis leur cours passé ensemble, ils s'étaient d'abord parlé par messages interposés sur leur google doc, puis avaient fini par déplacer leurs conversations croissantes par Facebook, puis par textos. Hugo s'était laissé entraîner boire un verre un soir, puis un autre... Il avait arrêté de compter les soirées qu'ils avaient passées à traîner en ville. Il avait beau être d'un naturel fêtard, il n'aimait pas spécialement sortir en plein milieu de la semaine. Martin, lui, sortait pour respirer, pour écouter de la musique au hasard, sentir vibrer les pavés de Lille au rythme des pas de ses étudiants, il n'y avait pas de jour ou d'heure, juste une envie. Parfois, son impulsivité énervait Hugo, il estimait avoir mieux à faire, mais le plus souvent, il ne pouvait nier l'effet que ces imprévus avaient sur lui. Martin Weill était une bouffée d'air, un rayon de soleil qui perçait la grisaille Lilloise.

Présentement, en revanche, le rayon de soleil miniature qu'il tirait par le bras avait du mal à se lever. Martin était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était certainement pas du matin. Hugo trouvait ce trait de caractère assez contradictoire avec le reste de sa personnalité. Il avait eu le malheur de formuler cette réflexion au jeune homme un matin où il le voyait s'étaler de plus en plus sur le plan de travail en amphithéâtre, et le regard qu'il avait reçu en retour était plus noir que son café. Plus jamais.

 

Après avoir installé la caméra et le micro, Hugo planta son ami vers le centre de la place comme on pose une plante verte au milieu d'un appartement. Une plante verte particulièrement malheureuse. Il ignora les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux bruns de Martin et se mit à lui remettre les cheveux en ordre distraitement. Il passait tellement sa main dedans qu'ils partaient dans tous les sens.

\- Allez mec, fais un effort. Pour moi ? Le supplia-t-il en aplatissant ensuite les plis du pull que portait son ami. Martin, qui l'avait laissé faire avec pragmatisme, semblait enfin se réveiller :

\- Euh, c'est bon mec, tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme ma mère maintenant ? En plus je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour le chantage affectif entre nous, dit-il d'un air agacé.

\- Tu me connais, je suis un fifou moi, je brûle les étapes, rétorqua Hugo avec un grand sourire en lui donnant une bonne claque sur l'épaule.

\- Putain, le relou...

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Tant mieux.

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil commençait à percer la brume matinale, et éclairait maintenant une partie du crâne de Martin, jouant avec les épaisses mèches brunes et soulignant sa silhouette. C'était parfait. Hugo se félicita intérieurement et lança la caméra :

\- Quand tu veux, la précieuse.

Martin lui montra gentiment son majeur avant de commencer l'introduction de leur reportage.

Il passa de jeune étudiant fatigué et grincheux à journaliste en l'espace de quelques secondes, se mettant en valeur automatiquement devant la caméra. Hugo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif. On lui avait dit qu'il avait un comportement similaire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre l'émuler de cette façon. Martin était vraiment fait pour ce job.

 

Presque deux heures et quelques essais plus tard, les garçons se décidèrent enfin à remballer leur matériel.

\- J'ai super faim. Petit déj' ? Proposa Hugo, satisfait de son début de matinée.

\- Carrément, répondit Martin avec un sourire épuisé avant de jeter son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres, Hugo l'entendit bougonner de nouveau.

\- Je rêve ou t'es encore en train de te plaindre ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Nan je disais juste, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, marmonna Martin.

\- Dixit le type qui est pris d'envie de balade à trois heures du mat' comme une femme enceinte a envie de fraises... et puis hé, mollo sur la vieillesse, tu vas me faire passer pour quoi moi ?

\- Ça va, t'as encore un peu de temps, répondit Martin en riant à son tour. Hugo s'arrêta net.

\- Attends, comment ça ?

\- Ben Hugo... j'ai deux ans de plus que toi ? Fit Martin en se retournant vers lui d'un air gêné.

Hugo se tenait au milieu de la rue avec des yeux écarquillés. Bizarrement, l'effet de gifle qu'il ressentait lui rappela cette fois similaire en amphi, juste après s'être fait insulter par le type qu'il prenait pour un stalker.

\- T'as pas vingt-trois ans c'est pas possible...

\- ...Ben si ? Je pensais que tu le savais...

\- Avec ta tête de bébé là ? Mais c'est pas vrai, comment tu fais ça ?!

\- Mec t'énerve pas-

\- 'Tain mais c'est pas possible d'être si parfait ça me gonfle !

Au cas où il avait eu un doute, il en était désormais sûr : l'univers en avait vraiment après lui. Et ses cheveux. Il était tellement occupé à déverser son sel sur l'injustice du monde entier, comme par exemple le fait qu'on le mette face à un mec qui ne vieillissait pas, qu'il rata l'expression surprise, puis rayonnante de son camarade en entendant sa dernière phrase.

 

Le reste de leur journée se passa calmement. Il retournèrent en cours après leur collation. Hugo s'attendait à une humeur plus exécrable de la part de Martin, il profita donc de sa tranquillité lorsque son ami resta pensif tout du long, avant de s'endormir mollement sur leur plan de travail. Hugo fut obligé de lui donner quelques coups de coude lorsqu'il se mettait à ronfler. Il le regardait alors avec un air affectueusement exaspéré tandis que Martin le graciait d'un "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous, monsieur Clément ?" dramatique, avant de se rendormir.

En sortant de cours, Hugo attrapa les épaules du plus vieux (il ne s'en remettrait jamais, de celle-là) pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble le samedi suivant.

\- Tu me dois bien ça, Pimprenelle, ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- C'est quoi déjà, le truc à rendre mardi ? Demanda Martin distraitement.

\- La rédac' d'anglais.

\- Ah ouais, moi c'est bon, je l'ai déjà finie.

\- Alors tu pourras m'aider, non ? S'il te plaît, Martin.

Il prit son expression la plus vulnérable et lui fit les yeux les plus doux qu'il pouvait. Il vit le regard surpris, puis un peu agacé de Martin, qui finit par pousser un grand soupir. Il avait gagné.

\- Ok, c'est bon, céda-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant le grand sourire d'Hugo, par contre je veux pas te voir avant quatorze heures, ça va bien à force.

\- Oui, chef ! Fit Hugo en imitant un salut militaire. Martin éclata de rire, Hugo comptait chaque éclat qu'il provoquait comme une victoire personnelle. Même Martin ne pouvait pas lui résister.

\- T'es pas croyable, sérieux, murmura ce dernier en secouant la tête.

 

* * *

 

Le samedi suivant, Hugo sonnait à l'interphone de Martin à quatorze heures tapantes. C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux montait chez l'autre. Martin vint lui ouvrir en bas, les cheveux dans tous les sens et un grand sourire aux lèvres qui faisait pétiller ses yeux marron, comme à l'accoutumée. Il le fit monter au troisième et dernier étage, et le fit entrer dans un large studio qui faisait passer sa chambre étudiante pour un taudis. Il s'attendait à trouver des posters, ou des photos plein les murs, mais ceux-ci étaient étonnamment nus, rendant le studio très impersonnel. Des papiers et des vêtements étaient étalés dans les différents coins. Le seul élément notable était un tableau d'un bon mètre de largeur comme de hauteur, qui représentait une mer déchaînée. Il était vraiment très beau.

\- C'est marrant, fit remarquer Hugo, on ne dirait pas que c'est toi qui habites ici.

Martin resta pensif tellement longtemps qu'Hugo se retourna pour vérifier qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Il avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- C'est temporaire, finit-il par répondre, et c'est plus intéressant dehors.

\- Et le tableau ?

\- C'est une amie qui me l'a fait. Il est beau, hein ? Elle a dit qu'elle avait essayé de me représenter. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois le prendre bien...

Hugo se sentait vexé pour lui. À choisir, il aurait représenté Martin par une lumière solaire éblouissante, sans hésiter. Mais avait-il vraiment raison ? Après tout, il ne connaissait Martin que depuis peu de temps. Il ne savait presque rien de lui, au final. Peut-être cachait-il plus de violence qu'il n'en avait l'air...

\- Hugo ?

\- Quoi ? Ah oui, oui j'aime beaucoup. On s'y met ?

Martin lui désigna la table avant d'aller préparer du café. Ils travaillèrent quelques heures, et Hugo réalisa avec frustration que le niveau d'anglais de Martin était bien supérieur au sien.

\- Il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas doué ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il recopiait son travail.

\- Plein, répondit Martin avec une pointe d'agacement, mais je suis parti en Erasmus et j'ai aussi fait un cursus à Cardiff, je te rappelle. T'avais qu'à faire pareil.

\- Ouais, bon ok.

 

Il termina sa seconde tasse de café, s'étira longuement et bruyamment, laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce avant de remarquer quelque chose qui dépassait de derrière le lit.

\- Hé mais, c'est ta guitare ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il se dirigea vers l'instrument, avant de se souvenir que Martin n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on touche ses affaires. Son ami le regardait faire avec un œil méfiant, sûrement par habitude de ce qui allait suivre :

\- Oh mec, joue-moi un morceau ?

\- Non.

Hugo lui refit le coup des yeux suppliants, mais Martin lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

\- Allez...

\- Non...

\- Alleeeez !!!

\- Arrête Hugo. Insiste pas, j'ai pas envie !

Hugo s'arrêta net, soudain conscient d'avoir dépassé une limite du bout de l'orteil.

\- Je suis pas à ton service. T'es chiant à la fin.

Il se sentit honteux et coupable de l'avoir énervé. Le visage de son ami était rouge vif, ses yeux baissés vers le sol. Hugo repensa à la photo, au fait que Martin s'était forcément servi de la guitare avec la personne qui l'avait photographié ce jour-là. S'agissait-il de l'amie qui lui avait peint le tableau ? Était-ce donc ça qu'il fallait ? Un échange équivalent ? Hugo se sentait jaloux de manière parfaitement immature. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun talent artistique, et il avait toujours particulièrement envié les guitaristes, pour leur magnétisme et la souplesse de leurs doigts. Lui, il avait laissé tomber au bout d'un an. Il ne comprenait pas comment quiconque pouvait refuser de montrer un tel talent. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il était jaloux. Présentement, il avait juste terriblement envie de voir Martin jouer, lui aussi.

Afin de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux, il demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Est-ce que tu chantes aussi ?

Sans se départir de son expression méfiante, Martin se racla la gorge :

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Je suis sûr que ça doit être super. Pas que je réclame ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Juste, comme tout ce que tu fais, à tous les coups.

Il lui fit un petit sourire, et si Martin ne l'éblouit pas du sien, il vit quand même le pétillement familier de ses yeux, qui indiquait qu'il allait encore s'en tirer pour cette fois. Il ne prit pas le temps de se demander comment il pouvait déjà interpréter le moindre détail chez Martin Weill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais laissez donc ce pauvre Martin dormir.


	3. Belliqueux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très légères mentions de violence physique dans ce chapitre, juste au cas où.

Noël et le nouvel an passèrent très vite. Ils eurent à peine le temps de passer un après-midi à flâner au marché de Noël à la recherche de cadeaux pour leur famille, qu'ils se retrouvèrent séparés pendant plusieurs semaines. Hugo était rentré à Strasbourg, et Martin à Paris. Malgré ça, ils trouvèrent une bonne raison pour s'écrire au moins une fois par jour. D'abord pour le montage de leur reportage, puis pour rien en particulier. Hugo avait beau être persuadé de ne pas être si souvent sur son téléphone que ça, ses amis passèrent quand même le plus clair de leur temps à plaisanter sur sa "nouvelle copine Lilloise" et sur le fait qu'il ne semblait pas s'être fait d'autres amis que cette mystérieuse personne depuis qu'il était là-bas, demandant allègrement des photos et des détails dès qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à les ignorer.

"Mes potes pensent qu'on sort ensemble."

"Putain, les miens aussi, faut qu'on les présente."

Il sourit à la réponse de Martin, il se sentit pris de l'envie de lui dire qu'il avait hâte de le revoir, mais se trouva aussitôt ridicule. C'est vrai quoi, qui dit à son pote de deux mois qu'il lui manque ? N'importe quoi Hugo.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer de nouveau :

"Vivement la rentrée, non ?"

Sans savoir ce qu'entendait Martin par là, ni ce que lui voulait dire par sa réponse, il écrivit :

"Ouais, c'est clair."

Malgré tout, il le pensait.

 

* * *

 

Le jour même de son retour, Hugo essaya de voir Martin, mais ce dernier était occupé. Il devait voir une ancienne copine de fac, et ce pendant plusieurs jours. Il ignora tant bien que mal le serrement dans sa poitrine. Il était normal que Martin ait d'autres amis, c'était plutôt lui qui était bizarre de n'en avoir aucun autre. Il était pourtant quelqu'un de sociable, il n'en ressentait juste plus autant le besoin qu'avant.

Les derniers jours qui précédèrent sa rentrée furent particulièrement gris.

 

Il ne restait qu'un week-end avant la reprise des cours, et Hugo n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Martin, mais il savait qu'il devait être seul chez lui. En tout cas il l'espérait. Il était bientôt vingt heures. Il avait pris avec lui la nouvelle housse de guitare qu'il comptait offrir à son ami pour Noël, et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la bouche de métro pour venir lui en faire la surprise.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son arrêt, il entendit des éclats de voix étouffés qui provenaient d'une rue adjacente. Il ne fit d'abord pas attention, mais ce qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il s'approcha prudemment de la source du vacarme et vit deux grands types blonds qui maintenaient un troisième contre un mur, une guitare et un sac à dos étaient abandonnés par terre à quelques mètres. La housse lui tomba des mains quand il reconnut le visage ensanglanté du troisième homme. Le sang lui monta aux tempes, une fureur sourde s'empara de lui. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être précipité sur le type qui tenait son ami par le col en premier avec un cri de rage. Il se souvenait de l'impact d'un nez sous son poing. D'avoir méthodiquement envoyé son genou dans un estomac. Il savait qu'il avait mis l'un des deux hommes à terre, rattrapé Martin à bout de bras et ployé sous son poids, pendant que le second agresseur s'enfuyait sans demander son reste.

Il tapota la joue de Martin de manière paniquée en appelant son nom, il essayait de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Son ami avait reçu un bon coup, voire deux, au visage. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang et commençait déjà à gonfler.

Martin fit une grimace et gémit de douleur, et Hugo relâcha une inspiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir prise.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Bof. J'ai connu mieux hein, on va dire.

Hugo se surprit à rire doucement. Même dans un moment pareil, Martin restait fidèle à lui-même. Hugo s'assura que son ami puisse se mettre debout, vérifia qu'il n'ait pas reçu de choc à la tête, attrapa sa guitare qu'il mit dans la housse neuve, abandonnant la vieille dans la rue, mit le sac à dos sur ses épaules, et le prit par la taille pour le guider jusqu'à sa résidence. Martin ne protestait pas, et se laissait guider faiblement dans le hall, les escaliers, le couloir, puis la chambre. Hugo le fit asseoir sur son lit et alla chercher un paquet de haricots surgelés dans son congélateur pour le lui coller sur la bouche. Martin poussa un cri de surprise, mais sa main vint remplacer celle d'Hugo sur le sachet.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Insista ce dernier pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois en quelques minutes.

Martin poussa un grognement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les yeux clos. Hugo s'assit à côté de lui, il hésitait à poser une main réconfortante sur son genou.

\- J'ai pas voulu leur filer mon portable, dit enfin Martin. Et je supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un faible à cause de ma taille.

\- En plus, t'es vraiment pas si petit, répondit Hugo après quelques secondes de silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était typiquement Martin ça, hors de question de se laisser faire sans distribuer quelques baffes. Étrangement, cette fois encore, il semblait avoir dit exactement ce que le plus âgé voulait entendre, car un large sourire commença à étirer son visage, avant qu'une grimace de douleur ne le remplace. Finalement, il rouvrit un œil pour le regarder :

\- D'où tu sais te battre comme ça toi, d'abord ?

\- Je faisais de la boxe thaï avant. J'ai pas vraiment trouvé la motivation de continuer en venant ici.

Un silence pensif s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Martin était allongé sur toute la largeur du lit, le paquet de haricot bloquant la vue de son visage. Il était probablement en train de soupeser les récents événements de sa journée, et Hugo ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

\- C'était super cool, en tout cas, dit-il doucement.

Hugo sentait qu'il était en train de sourire bêtement, il était heureux que Martin ne puisse pas le voir à cet instant.

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait y aller ensemble et je t'apprends ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Ok, répondit Martin.

Vraiment, à quoi ça servirait de se faire d'autres amis, si celui qu'on a déjà correspond à tout ce qu'on pourrait espérer ?

\- Hugo, je sais que t'es en train de sourire comme un débile.

À rien. Ça ne servirait à rien.

 

Malgré les protestations de Martin, Hugo avait refusé de laisser son ami rentrer chez lui. Il avait toujours peur d'avoir manqué un éventuel choc, que ce soit physique ou psychologique, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Martin aille mal lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il installa son ami au fond de son lit, qui était heureusement assez grand pour eux deux, et s'allongea au bord. Il avait beau entendre les légers ronflements du plus âgé qui dormait derrière lui, le savoir en sécurité chez lui, il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Avec Martin en danger, il aurait tabassé le monde entier s'il avait fallu, il le ressentait pleinement maintenant. Il y avait très peu de gens qui pouvaient se vanter de provoquer un tel sentiment chez lui. Mais il tenait à Martin, il y tenait plus que n'importe quoi dans cette foutue ville où rien d'autre ne lui était autant familier, autant agréable, que la présence du jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, et qui irradiait une douce chaleur qu'il semblait ressentir jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

 

* * *

 

 

"...California dreamin'... on such a winter's day"

Hugo se sentit tiré de son sommeil par une voix qui fredonnait près de son oreille. Il entendait une mélodie jouée doucement sur une guitare, et pendant un moment il se demanda où il était. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués et vit Martin, assit en tailleur près de lui sur le lit, en train de jouer de la guitare, et de fredonner ce qui semblait être California Dreamin'. Il crut d'abord qu'il était en train de rêver, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il observa Martin, sa lèvre avait toujours l'air un peu gonflée, et avait pris plusieurs nouvelles couleurs pendant la nuit, mais elle semblait moins douloureuse qu'avant. Ses yeux cherchèrent ensuite ceux de son ami, il était concentré sur les cordes de sa guitare, et n'avait pas encore vu qu'il était réveillé. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, et Hugo devinait qu'il était sûrement encore mal à l'aise à l'idée de jouer près de lui. Il se demanda s'il devait faire semblant de continuer à dormir, ou faire savoir à Martin qu'il était réveillé. Il opta pour rester immobile, mais garda les yeux grands ouverts, pour profiter de la scène comme il pouvait. Martin semblait perdu dans sa chanson, et Hugo ne s'était pas trompé sur sa voix : elle était tout aussi grave que lorsqu'il parlait, simple mais mélodieuse, et juste. Elle passait sur lui comme une caresse, emplissait le silence de la pièce comme une brise légère en été. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Mais Martin finit par le regarder, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Son ami lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé, il semblait chercher ses mots. Hugo décida de l'aider de sa façon habituelle :

\- Même tes chansons, elles font cliché, c'est incroyable.

Martin éclata de rire et lui envoya son oreiller au visage. Il prit ensuite un visage pensif :

\- J'ai vu la housse, c'était pas la mienne et-

\- Joyeux Noël, mec.

\- Oh.

Le visage de Martin s'empourpra, ses mains empoignèrent la couette, il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux mais un grand sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Il finit par dire d'une petite voix :

\- Merci Hugo, fallait pas.

\- Bah c'est rien. Tu te plaignais que l'ancienne s'était décrochée et que t'avais dû la réparer avec les moyens du bord.

\- J'en ai parlé genre, une fois, s'étonna Martin.

\- Et je t'écoute la plupart du temps, tu sais ? Le taquina Hugo. Bon par contre j'ai pas pensé à récupérer ta vieille housse, elle est restée dans la rue.

\- C'est pas grave. Du moment que j'ai la guitare et le sac.

\- Tu faisais quoi par là d'ailleurs ?

Martin sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, il se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac à dos.

\- Martin ?

\- Je venais te voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah attend !

Il revint avec un objet rectangulaire emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge vif.

\- Tiens, moi au moins je te l'ai emballé, sale feignant. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Hugo se jeta avidement sur son paquet comme s'il avait encore huit ans. Il se rendit vite compte en le prenant dans les mains qu’il s’agissait d’un tableau. Il le tourna dans le bon sens, c’était une peinture, similaire à celle qui était accrochée chez Martin. Mais celle-ci représentait une forêt luxuriante. Elle était magnifique, vierge de toute intervention humaine, son ciel pratiquement caché par le toit que formaient d’énormes chênes, son sol recouvert d’une mousse épaisse où poussaient des fougères. Quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient tant bien que mal à s’introduire à travers les feuillages et illuminaient quelques rares détails, mettant de nombreuses nuances de vert en valeur. Hugo en avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son silence et son absence complète de réaction mirent de toute évidence Martin de plus en plus mal à l’aise :

\- Je euh… je suis allé voir Valentine, mon amie qui a peint le tableau qui est chez moi. J’étais même pas sûr qu’il te plaise plus que ça mais… je sais pas, je l’ai vu, et j’ai tout de suite pensé à toi, je cherchais même pas spécialement… j’ai juste trouvé que ça te ressemblait…

Martin bafouilla encore quelques secondes, de plus en plus rouge, puis Hugo posa religieusement le tableau sur le lit avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Martin pouvait le voir ainsi, comme quelque chose d’aussi apaisant, stable, empli de sagesse, mais savoir que c’était ce qu’il inspirait à son ami lui procurait une joie immense. Martin, d’abord surpris, ne mit pas de temps à l’enlacer à son tour, ses doigts s’agrippant à son pull. Hugo se sentit emporté par la force de ses bras, et, pendant un court instant, il comprit l’océan déchaîné qui trônait sur le mur du parisien.

\- Du coup il te plaît ? Demanda ce dernier en riant.

\- Ouais…

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Rien, je me sens juste trop con avec ma housse de guitare maintenant.


	4. Joueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Le fait que ce chapitre soit posté à cette date est un pur hasard, je préfère le préciser, histoire qu'on vienne pas m'engueuler après, ahem... bonne lecture.

 

\- Ok frappe-moi.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Tu croyais qu'on était venus prendre le thé ou quoi ?

\- Non mais, tu veux pas me montrer avant ?

\- Je t'ai montré vite fait les bases-

\- Ouais vitef hein...

\- ...mais t'apprendras plus vite en pratiquant. Allez.

Hugo se mit à danser sur ses pieds avec un petit sourire en coin pour signifier à Martin que le combat commençait.

Ils étaient dans un club de boxe qu'ils avaient trouvé non loin de chez Martin. Hugo n'avait pas lâché l'idée de lui apprendre à se défendre, et avait prévenu que, lui vivant, son ami ne sortirait plus seul le soir à moins d'être capable de lancer une bonne mandale en cas de besoin. Martin l'appelait "maman" depuis plusieurs jours en conséquence. Hugo était conscient d'être surprotecteur, voire collant (même si Martin ne semblait pas s'en plaindre), mais il ne voulait plus revivre ce jour dans la rue, ou pire : que ce jour se reproduise sans lui. Et surtout il avait peur de sa propre réaction. Il savait qu'à cet instant, il s'était senti capable de tuer quelqu'un.

Martin fit quelques pas en arrière sur le ring avant de décocher une droite vers le visage du strasbourgeois. Hugo l'évita sans peine, et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Les coups de Martin se faisaient plus vifs et plus précis, il essayait vraiment de toucher son ami désormais, il tentait des feintes, faisait montre d'autant de ressources que dans toutes les autres choses qu'il entreprenait, mais la garde d'Hugo restait impénétrable. Après vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Martin refusa obstinément de s'avouer vaincu sans avoir placé un seul coup, il finit par lever la main pour appeler à la trêve et souffler un peu. Hugo, fier et à peine en sueur, le toisait du petit sourire hautain qui, il le savait, l'énervait systématiquement.

\- Alors, ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu regrettes de fumer, ça y est ?

\- Un peu... répondit le plus âgé en se rapprochant d’un air faussement distrait, les yeux fixés sur les bancs au fond de la salle.

Soudain, Martin se jeta sur lui, lui agrippa la nuque et la taille, et le fit basculer d'un geste du pied bien placé sur sa cheville. Hugo perdit l'équilibre sous l'élan du parisien et ils tombèrent à la renverse, Hugo sur le dos, Martin sur lui, riant aux éclats.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! scandait-il en mimant de lui faire manger son gant de boxe.

Hugo se débattit, il se débarrassa tant bien que mal de ses propres gants et lui chatouilla les côtes pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- Ah ! Putain tu triches !

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hugo de rire et de prendre le dessus. Il repoussa son ami en arrière, l'immobilisant en s'asseyant sur lui pour lui chatouiller allégrement les aisselles. Martin en appelait à sa pitié, il essayait vainement de le frapper et de lui retenir les mains en même temps.

\- Bon les gars, c'est plus de la boxe ça ! Si vous utilisez plus le ring vous allez chahuter ailleurs !

Les garçons levèrent la tête vers le coach du club qui leur tournait déjà le dos pour aller s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se regardèrent, et Hugo réalisa avec gêne qu'il était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Martin, et lui maintenait le poignet avec sa main gauche tandis que sa droite était encore posée sur la hanche de son ami. Celui-ci semblait être également en train de réaliser leur situation, à en juger par la couleur pourpre de ses joues, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur précédent exercice. Pendant un très court instant, Hugo se fit la réflexion que Martin avait l'air vraiment mignon quand il était embarrassé, avant de se relever vivement et de faire mine d'épousseter son short. Martin se racla la gorge bruyamment.

\- Ça t'a plu ? demanda Hugo au bout de quelques secondes.

Martin le regarda et sembla rougir de plus belle.

\- D-De quoi ?

\- Ben... la boxe ?

\- Ah oui ! Oui c'était très cool ! répondit-il avec un air soulagé.

\- Tu voudras le refaire alors ?

\- Carrément !

Hugo était ravi, il n’avait pas pensé continuer la boxe en venant à Lille, et maintenant c'était une chose de plus à partager avec Martin. Une fois que son ami serait un peu plus entraîné, il deviendrait un formidable adversaire, il avait vraiment hâte.

\- Si t'es sage, je te laisserai peut-être même gagner ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires et les douches.

\- Mais ta gueule... répondit le plus vieux avec un grand sourire lui emboîtant le pas, avant de ralentir. Attends, on se lave ici ?

\- C’est un problème ? T’es pudique ? rit Hugo en lui lançant un petit sourire narquois.

Martin lui renvoya une moue boudeuse et grommela un petit « oui » dans sa barbe. Hugo éclata de rire avant d’ajouter d’une voix plus sérieuse :

\- C’est bon mec, c’est que moi, te prends pas la tête.

Martin leva les yeux pour le regarder, et lui adressa un sourire timide mais plein de confiance. À cette vue, Hugo sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Que Martin lui fasse confiance au point de le suivre dans des activités qu’il ne ferait pas habituellement le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans les vestiaires, Hugo promit à Martin de lui prêter son gel douche, et se rendirent dans les douches, qui étaient désertes à cette heure peu avancée de l’après-midi. Comme Hugo s’y attendait un peu, Martin choisit la douche en face de la sienne, de façon à ce qu’ils se tournent mutuellement le dos. Il haussa les épaules et fit comme il en avait l’habitude, il n’avait pas honte de son corps, il était conscient d’être bien taillé grâce à son activité sportive, et, pour lui, la pudeur n’avait pas son utilité dans un moment comme celui-là. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Martin voudrait se cacher. Il était petit, certes, mais plus qu’agréable à regarder. En plus sa peau avant une jolie teinte légèrement bronzée, et ses biceps semblaient plutôt musclés quand il était en t-shirt…

Soudain, Hugo fut pris d’une insatiable curiosité. Derrière lui, Martin venait de rallumer le jet d’eau pour se rincer. Il risqua un coup d’œil au-dessus de son épaule, ses yeux furent d’abord attirés vers les mains que Martin passaient autour de sa nuque. Il n’y avait pas franchement de quoi rougir : le reste de sa peau était aussi légèrement bronzé, et parsemé de grains de beauté sombres qui décoraient ses omoplates et descendaient le long de son dos, relativement musclé, d’ailleurs. Contrairement à lui qui faisait régulièrement du sport, le corps de Martin était un peu plus mou, un peu moins tendu, ses hanches étaient plus pleines, ses fesses plus rondes… en fait, il était magnifique.

Hugo se sentit pris du désir de le lui dire, de le lui montrer, de lui faire comprendre que la pudeur ne seyait pas à quelqu’un d’aussi beau que lui. Hugo se sentit pris de désir tout court. Il se retourna vivement, conscient de ce qui venait de traverser son esprit, et enfouit son visage sous le jet d’eau, chassant les images hors de son esprit. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il regardait un homme, mais jamais il n’avait eu autant envie de joindre l’acte à la pensée. Il s’efforça de penser à autre chose, n’importe quoi.

Le bruit de l’eau derrière lui s’arrêta et il entendit Martin prendre sa serviette pour s’essuyer. Il se secoua et fit de même. Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, et se retourna pour voir son ami le regarder.

_Il te regarde pas, débile, il t’attend._

\- T’es prêt ? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

\- Bah ouais, c’est toujours le même qu’on attend hein, toujours à se faire beau, répondit son ami en riant.

\- Je sais que t’aimes ça.

Martin lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de prendre son sac et de partir devant. Hugo déglutit en songeant qu’il ne lui avait pas dit non.

 

 

Ils se mirent d’accord pour se retrouver à la salle de boxe tous les jeudis après-midi puisqu’ils avaient deux heures de vide dans leur emploi du temps. Hugo ne se souvint plus vraiment du reste de la conversation, il passa le reste de sa journée en pilote automatique. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, que Martin l’attire à ce point, ou qu’il ne s’en rende compte que maintenant. Dans tous les cas, il n’était pas du genre à se laisser prendre la tête pour ce genre d’histoires. S’il plaisait à Martin, il s’en rendrait compte, et si un bon moment survenait, il n’hésiterait pas à saisir l’opportunité de le dire ou d’agir… Pas vrai ?

Il secoua la tête pensivement, il n’avait pas l’habitude de sentir le doute serrer sa poitrine. Les histoires d’amour étaient quelque chose de secondaire, toujours derrière son ambition de devenir journaliste. Ce qui n’expliquait en rien pourquoi il avait chaud comme ça rien qu’à l’idée de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait envie de se gifler, il était ridicule.

Martin lui demanda à plusieurs reprises en cours si tout allait bien, l’air tantôt inquiet en posant la question, tantôt dubitatif en entendant son « mais oui ça va » systématique, et laissa tomber au bout de quelques heures.

Leur charge de travail les maintint éloignés en dehors des cours jusqu’au jeudi suivant, où ils purent de nouveau se défouler sur le ring et oublier la tension de leur semaine. Le coach de la salle surveillait Martin d’un œil patient, lui apportait de précieux conseils si nécessaire, et remettait parfois Hugo à sa place lorsque ce dernier taquinait trop son ami. Vraiment, ce n’était pas sa faute, il s’amusait tellement. Martin faisait tous les efforts possibles pour le mettre en difficulté, et son investissement ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il s’améliorait rapidement, et Hugo en était terriblement fier.

Leurs séances s’enchaînaient. Parfois, lorsqu’ils vivaient une journée particulièrement difficile, ils y allaient n’importe-quel jour. Hugo essayait de ne pas songer au corps ruisselant de sueur de Martin qui se collait parfois au sien pendant leurs combats, mais heureusement il avait besoin de se concentrer et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y penser trop longtemps, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu du fait que son short de sport n’aurait toléré aucune réaction physique trop voyante. Martin s’était également départi de sa réserve initiale et venait désormais se doucher à côté de lui. La cloison d’un mètre et quelques qui les séparait ne permettait plus à Hugo de lancer des coups d’œil furtifs au dos de son ami. Il n’était néanmoins pas si déçu : cette nouvelle disposition rendait la discussion (et le passage de gel douche) bien plus facile.

Une fois, Martin avait remplacé son gel douche par du savon moussant, en sachant très bien qu’Hugo en remplissait facilement la totalité de la paume de sa main. Il était à peu près certain de n’avoir jamais entendu son ami rire autant qu’en le voyant s’étouffer dans un nuage de mousse aussi grand que lui. La bataille de mousse qui avait suivi fut légendaire, toutes les personnes présentes s’étaient trouvées forcées de participer, et cet épisode aux proportions épiques (qui s’était terminé par une chute de Martin particulièrement disgracieuse sur son illustre fessier) leur avait valu la plus belle remontrance qu’ils avaient eue depuis leurs années de lycée. Bien sûr, Hugo n’avait rien fait pour leur rendre la tâche facile, puisque sitôt le coach calmé, il ne put s’empêcher de dire :

\- La vache, le savon qu’il nous a passé !

Martin avait prit une couleur violacée avant d’exploser de rire, Hugo avec lui, et ils s’étaient retrouvés mis à la porte, toujours hilares.

 

* * *

 

 

Cette fois, en revanche, en cette fraîche journée de février, Hugo n’était pas d’humeur à rire. Il avait supporté la beauté de Martin toutes ces semaines, et il commençait à en avoir assez d’être aussi distrait. Un peu plus tôt, son ami l’avait de nouveau ceinturé pour tenter de le mettre à terre et compenser le fait qu’il n’arrivait toujours pas à le surpasser. Ils avaient encore bataillé comme deux gamins au sol, Hugo s’était retrouvé le nez au creux de l’épaule du plus âgé, à respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, et il avait bien senti les mains chaudes qui s’étaient posées sur ses hanches découvertes, le moment de flottement où Martin avait semblé hésiter quant à ce qu’il devait ressentir, ou faire. Hugo en était sûr et certain : ils avaient été aussi troublés l’un que l’autre, et cette occasion était trop belle pour être ignorée.

Leur douche se passa dans un silence inhabituel. Hugo était perdu dans ses pensées, il se frottait dans le vide depuis bientôt dix minutes quand Martin se tourna vers lui et s’accouda à la paroi qui les séparait :

\- Dis, j’ai l’impression que ça va pas super toi, en ce moment.

Hugo sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, il se sentait un peu honteux que son état distrait le rende négligent au point que ça se remarque autant.

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour rien, mon petit Martin, je me sens très bien. La preuve, je t’ai encore fait manger le ring tout à l’heure, répondit Hugo avec un petit rire. Mais Martin n’avait toujours pas l’air convaincu :

\- C’est parce que je t’ai taclé après ? Je t’ai fait mal ?

Il avait déjà l’air désolé, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal. Il était adorable. Hugo aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Martin, je suis pas en sucre quand même, je suis un punk moi.

Son ami lui fit une moue boudeuse, mais ses yeux riaient. Il posa son menton sur ses avant-bras, et Hugo devinait la position arquée de son dos derrière la cloison qui le privait de la vue du corps bronzé.

\- Bon alors quoi, t’es malade ?

À cet instant, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui, chez Martin, le décida à agir. Si c’était l’inquiétude logée derrière la chaleur de ses yeux et de son sourire, la position séduisante de son corps contre la cloison, le fait qu’ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, ou juste le paroxysme qu’atteignait son côté adorable à ses yeux, mais Hugo s’était rapproché de lui, les mots sortant de sa bouche malgré lui, comme le jour où ils s’étaient adressé la parole pour la première fois :

\- Peut-être, c’est vrai que je me sens un peu fiévreux ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Martin écarquilla les yeux, l’inquiétude devenue transparente sur son visage. Hugo se sentait fondre, il était perdu dans le chocolat de ses yeux et, étrangement, il se fichait bien de trouver la sortie.

\- Ah bon ? s’étonna Martin en levant la tête de ses bras, et tu m’as rien dit ? Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

\- Quelques semaines…

\- Mais mec, ça va pas, faut aller voir un médecin.

Martin posa le dos de sa main sur le front humide du strasbourgeois, l’air de plus en plus agité. Hugo prit sa main dans la sienne et la maintint collée contre sa joue comme pour le rassurer. Son autre main était venue caresser la nuque du plus âgé, à la base de ses cheveux. Martin ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte, ni de la distance quasi-inexistante qui les séparait.

\- Le médecin ne pourra rien faire.

Le parisien semblait de plus en plus confus. Hugo pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée se mélanger à la sienne.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ce qui me met dans cet état, tu veux dire ?

Le visage de son ami se crispa, il perdait patience face à l’éternel sourire d’Hugo.

\- Oui ! Oui c’est ça que je veux dire, Hugo, c’est pas drôle, tu me fais peur.

La main autour de la nuque de Martin se resserra, et Hugo glissa le bout de ses doigts dans les mèches épaisses de son ami. Son autre main lâcha celle de Martin pour venir caresser son visage.

\- C’est toi.

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir, Hugo s’avança et l’embrassa. Doucement, sans forcer sa bouche contre la sienne, presque comme une caresse. Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais il eut le temps de penser avec satisfaction que ses lèvres s’étaient parfaitement imbriquées entre celles, entrouvertes, de Martin. Quand il recula, son ami le regardait avec une expression stupéfaite. Hugo lui offrit un grand sourire, plus pour laisser un peu d’appréhension le quitter qu’autre chose. Finalement, Martin fit un pas en arrière.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?

Il n’avait pas l’air très heureux.

\- Ben je-

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas…

Martin sortit brusquement de sa cabine de douche et enfila ses vêtements sans prendre le temps de s’essuyer.

\- Q-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hugo en coupant sa propre douche, il sentait la panique le prendre à la gorge.

Son ami lui tournait le dos en forçant ses jambes mouillées dans son pantalon, sans lui répondre. Hugo voulut lui prendre le bras, mais Martin s’éloigna précipitamment, ses yeux évitaient soigneusement de se poser sur son corps encore nu et ruisselant.

\- J’ai besoin d’être seul.

\- Martin, s’il-te-plaît…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Hugo essaya malgré lui de lui attraper le bras de nouveau, avant d’être brutalement repoussé en arrière. Son ami pris son sac à dos sans un mot, et partit.

\- Martin !

Hugo se retrouva seul, dégoulinant d’eau sur le sol carrelé. Il ne savait pas s’il tremblait à cause du froid sur sa peau mouillée ou du rejet qu’il venait de subir. Il ne savait pas si l’eau qui courait le long de ses joues venait de ses cheveux, ou de ses yeux.


	5. Miséricordieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo est dans la merde.

 

Les trois jours suivants, tout ce qu'Hugo obtint de Martin fut du silence. Il envoya beaucoup de messages. D'abord pour poser des questions, chercher à comprendre, puis pour s'excuser, supplier d'être pardonné, et au diable la compréhension. Martin n'était pas non plus venu s'asseoir avec lui le vendredi en cours, et il ne parvint pas à l'intercepter à la sortie, comme s’il était parti avec quelques minutes d'avance exprès. Cette situation le rendait fou.

Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir correctement interprété les signes... Et même s'il s'était trompé, était-ce si grave ? Martin n'avait jamais montré un côté homophobe, il avait d'ailleurs plutôt montré un côté pansexuel. Il hésitait rarement à dire qu'une personne était belle. En fait, il hésitait rarement à complimenter quelqu'un lorsqu'il le pouvait, c'était juste sa façon d'être. Si Hugo manquait cruellement d'un "filtre à conneries", comme disait son ami, Martin manquait d'un filtre à gentillesse, heureusement pour le reste du monde.

Hugo soupira, il passait son temps à penser à Martin. Il en avait assez. Il fallait que ça s’arrête ou il allait perdre la tête. En plus de son cœur.

  


Il était presque vingt-deux heures lorsqu'il appuya sur tous les boutons de sonnette des voisins de Martin. Il avait tourné en rond pendant des heures, alternant le travail et les exercices physiques, rien ne l'avait empêché de penser à son ami. Il ignora les quelques insultes qu'il reçut par l'interphone, et continua inlassablement d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cède et lui ouvre la porte du hall. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, devant la porte de Martin, la main levée. Il espérait vraiment à cet instant que les leçons de boxe qu'il avait données au plus âgé n'allaient pas se retourner contre lui. Il toqua fermement à la porte.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Martin, le même qu'il y avait trois jours : Des cheveux dans tous les sens, un air fatigué et innocent plus que trompeurs... Seul le sourire, qu'il adressait habituellement au monde entier et qu’Hugo n’aurait voulu avoir que pour lui, était absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hugo?

\- Te parler.

Martin le dévisagea longuement, mais Hugo ne cilla pas. Il n'était pas souvent sérieux, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer particulièrement intense. En tout cas, il espérait de tout cœur que c'était l’image qu’il renvoyait à cet instant, parce qu’il en avait vraiment besoin.

Avec un soupir, Martin finit par ouvrir la porte entièrement en guise d’invitation. Hugo s’engouffra à l’intérieur comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne change d’avis s’il venait à trop attendre. Il observa le salon, il était venu si souvent ici, s’y était senti chez lui, et maintenant il avait l’impression d’être un étranger. Martin se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés.

\- Ok vas-y. Parle.

Maintenant qu’il était là, Hugo se sentait désemparé. Son éloquence habituelle lui faisait défaut, il avait chaud, il sentait ses mains devenir moites et le stress le prendre à la gorge. Il aurait pu rire, de toutes les éventualités qui auraient pu le terrifier et lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, perdre Martin était la pire. Il se secoua intérieurement, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu as lu mes messages ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ouais, je les ai lus.

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu ?

Martin ne semblait pas surpris par la question, mais il n’avait clairement pas trouvé comment y répondre. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Hugo essayait de se préparer à la possibilité qu’il lui dise qu’il ne voulait plus le voir, que leur amitié était terminée, et que le plus âgé avait simplement épargné ses sentiments jusqu’à maintenant en espérant qu’il comprenne tout seul.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire, répondit enfin Martin, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Une bouffée d’espoir emplit Hugo, et il essaya de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé si je t’ai pris au dépourvu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? intervint Martin comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu.

Hugo prit le temps de réfléchir. Il soutenait fermement le regard de son ami. Beaucoup de réponses lui passaient par la tête : « J’en avais envie », « tu étais beau », « je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir », « j’en avais besoin », « ça aurait fini par me rendre fou »…

\- Parce que je t’aime.

Il était à peu près sûr qu’il avait la même tête que Martin à cet instant : les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il n’avait pas prévu de dire ça, pas maintenant, jamais d’ailleurs, c’était parti tout seul.

\- Pardon ? demanda enfin Martin d’une voix étranglée.

Hugo prit une grande inspiration, au point où il en était…

\- Je sais pas Martin… mais je pense que c’est ce que je ressens pour toi. T’es super beau, tu me fais rire, je te trouve génial, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, j’ai tout le temps envie d’être avec toi, sans toi mes journées sont nulles… même quand elles sont bien, je me dis qu’elles seraient mieux avec toi. J’arrive même plus à me concentrer sur mon boulot, même quand on boxe j’y pense. C’est invivable, j’ai l’impression de plus respirer quand on est pas ensemble. Surtout en ce moment.

Martin l’écoutait sans donner signe qu’il allait l’interrompre, l’air complètement terrifié. Hugo eut soudainement peur d’être en train d’enterrer leur amitié.

\- Je comprendrais si tu veux pas, ce serait pas grave. Au moins je l’ai dit, j’avais besoin que ça sorte, alors ouais, désolé, c’était pas la meilleure technique du monde pour faire sa déclaration, je reconnais que j’ai un peu merdé, je voulais pas te faire peur… On peut continuer comme avant si tu veux ?

Martin avait détourné le regard, il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense. Hugo serrait et desserrait les poings, il avait l’impression que sa poitrine allait exploser, la boule de sa gorge refusait de descendre.

\- Et toi ça te dérangerait pas ? fit Martin d’une petite voix.

\- Si ça me permet de rester ton ami, non pas du tout, répondit Hugo sans hésiter. Il le pensait.

Martin réfléchit encore quelques secondes, mais son visage affichait maintenant un air soulagé.

\- Je serai sage, tu peux me faire confiance, je te le promets, ajouta Hugo, comme pour s’assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Je te fais déjà confiance, répondit son ami d’une voix douce.

Hugo relâcha une inspiration qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir prise. Il avait comme oublié de respirer. Martin lui fit un petit sourire, et il sut à cet instant que tout irait bien. Pas forcément pour lui, mais pour eux deux.

 

* * *

 

Ils reprirent leur train de vie habituel. Martin revint s’asseoir avec lui en cours, continuait de commenter les présentations parfois, et ils travaillaient de nouveau ensemble en dehors des classes. Il s’excusa néanmoins plusieurs fois de ne pas pouvoir venir boxer avec lui. Hugo n’était pas dupe, et finit par dire à son ami que s’il y tenait, il pouvait toujours rentrer se doucher chez lui, et que lui ne le prendrait pas mal. Il dut malgré tout accepter que certaines de leurs activités étaient terminées, à cause de ce qu’il avait fait. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être attristé. Il fallait qu’il assume, c’était de sa faute, après tout.

Martin avait commencé à parler avec d’autres gens, et lui aussi. Après tous ces mois passés à la fac, il aurait été impossible qu’ils ne soient pas forcés d’interagir avec certains de leurs camarades. Seulement, si Hugo s’en tenait à des conversations strictement scolaires, Martin semblait développer de nouvelles amitiés. Hugo faisait en sorte d’être heureux pour lui, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’être en train de se faire remplacer. Par peur, il proposait souvent à son ami de sortir le soir, d’aller boire un verre, faire un ciné, n’importe-quoi du moment qu’il s’agissait d’une activité en public, pour inciter Martin à continuer de passer du temps avec lui, et lui montrer qu’il ne prenait aucun risque en le faisant. Le plus vieux n’acceptait pas toujours, et quand il le faisait, il lui demandait quasiment systématiquement si ça le gênait qu’il vienne accompagné. Hugo répondait non, bien sûr, se rendait agréable toute la soirée, qu’il s’agisse d’un homme ou d’une femme, d’un camarade de promo ou d’une personne extérieure. La facilité qu’avait Martin pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes le déconcertait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l’avait pas fait plus tôt.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, ces nouvelles personnes diverses et variées faisaient partie de leur amitié, à son grand malheur. Il ne se plaignait pas, il ferait n’importe-quoi pour faire plaisir à Martin, et il préférait considérer tous ces intrus comme des contacts professionnels potentiels. Il faisait donc en sorte de garder un sourire éclatant en toute circonstance, malgré le fait qu’il avait perdu son prestige aux yeux de Martin. Il ne pouvait qu’être reconnaissant que le parisien soit encore à ses côtés aussi souvent. Leurs contacts physiques étaient devenus quasi-inexistants, ce qui lui fit réaliser à quel point ils étaient nombreux auparavant. Parfois, il voyait Martin le regarder calmement, avec une intensité qui lui échappait. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, le plus âgé détournait rapidement les siens d’un air embarrassé, et jamais Hugo n’avait autant l’impression d’être revenu au point de départ.

  


Un samedi soir où une de leur camarade et son amie - une jeune fille particulièrement belle - les accompagnaient dans un bar en ville, Hugo faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa jalousie croissante face à la bonne entente que la nouvelle venue semblait créer avec Martin. Il se contentait de serrer les dents en leur offrant une tournée, puis une autre, faire semblant que tout allait bien en étant le plus généreux possible. La camarade de promo, qui s’appelait Marine, semblait de moins en moins dupe au fur et à mesure où elle venait boire verre avec eux. Martin fumait cigarette sur cigarette dehors avec l’autre fille qui – quel heureux hasard ! - fumait aussi, et lui restait à fulminer devant sa pinte pendant que sa camarade discutait de leur dernier devoir. Depuis son siège, il pouvait apercevoir son ami rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire à la moindre ineptie de la fille dont lui ne s’était pas fatigué à retenir le prénom, qui ne se gênait pas pour poser sa main sur l’épaule ou l’avant-bras du parisien. Lorsque Hugo la vit poser sa main sur la tignasse brune de Martin, il serra son verre si fort qu’il se prit à espérer le faire voler en éclat.

Lorsque Martin et sa compagne les rejoignirent, il proposa des shots d’une voix forte. Il ne manqua pas la légère grimace que Martin faisait lorsqu’il estimait avoir déjà assez bu, mais la fille lui agrippa le bras avec un cri enjoué suraigu et il se laissa convaincre. Hugo crispa la mâchoire à l’idée qu’une simple _greluche_ puisse convaincre SON ami aussi facilement de faire quelque chose qu’il n’avait qu’à moitié envie de faire. Ils burent shot après shot, Hugo sentait son esprit se charger plaisamment de coton, il soupira d’aise en se laissant enfin aller à ne penser à rien. Du coin de l’œil, il observait la fille qui forçait pratiquement un verre dans les mains d’un Martin légèrement hagard. Il entendit Marine, qui avait été plus raisonnable, dire qu’elles n’allaient pas tarder, sous les protestations de son amie. Hugo ferma les yeux et se laissa concentrer sur la musique du bar, sans se préoccuper du temps qui passait, ou de la présence du corps brûlant de Martin à quelques centimètres du sien, pour une fois…

\- ...je me sens pas très bien…

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Martin venait de se lever – enfin, d’essayer en tout cas – pour refuser une proposition faite par une des deux filles, la nouvelle, probablement. Marine commençait à dire que ce n’était pas grave et qu’elles allaient rentrer, tandis que son amie tentait de convaincre Martin de rester avec elles. Hugo comprit qu’elle essayait de faire en sorte qu’il la raccompagne chez elle, et sentit une colère sourde l’envahir rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir par elle-même qu’il n’était pas en état de raccompagner qui que ce soit ? Lorsque Martin chancela avec un faible refus au bord des lèvres, Hugo se leva et lui soutint le bras d’une poigne ferme. Ignorant les grands yeux confus que son ami leva vers lui, il annonça d’une voix sans appel :

\- Je le ramène chez lui.

Il fit un léger signe de tête à Marine, et n’accorda même pas un regard à la seconde fille, ce qui était probablement injuste en plus d’être malpoli, il le savait, et supporta gentiment Martin à l’extérieur du bar.

Une fois dehors, il sentit son ami inspirer lentement l’air frais autour d’eux, et se sentit coupable de l’avoir autant poussé à boire. Il n’avait pensé qu’à lui.

\- Si tu sens que tu vas être malade et que tu as besoin de t’arrêter, dis-moi, fit-il d’une voix douce.

Martin hocha mollement la tête, et Hugo passa une main dans son dos pour le guider vers son appartement. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, plus que cinq et ils seraient arrivés.

\- Désolé.

La première fois ce fut dit si doucement qu’il ne l’entendit pas, mais Martin s’excusa une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

Martin continua de s’excuser avec une voix chevrotante.

\- Martin de quoi tu parles ? Attends tu… tu pleures ?

Avec un non catégorique de la tête qui sembla lui donner la nausée à en juger par la grimace qui suivit, Martin leva des yeux brillants vers les siens.

\- Je suis vraiment qu’un égoïste, je te mérite pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais tellement de trucs pour moi, et moi je prends tout et je rends rien...

\- Martin tais-toi, tu racontes n’importe-quoi.

Pour ponctuer ses propos, Hugo le poussa un peu plus fermement en direction de son appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des excuses de son ami, il l’avait rarement vu aussi saoul. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans l’immeuble, il hissa le plus âgé dans les escaliers, lui prit ses clés des poches, ouvrit l’appartement et fit asseoir Martin sur son fauteuil avant d’aller lui chercher un verre d’eau, et de s’en servir un aussi. Il l’observa siroter son verre : sous la lumière du salon il avait l’air encore plus pâle. Hugo devrait assumer ses bêtises, même si Martin était celui qui avait bu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

\- Tu peux pas rester seul cette nuit, conclut-il à voix haute.

\- Ok… répondit Martin d’une voix absente.

Son esprit était toujours cotonneux, et il était reconnaissant de pouvoir rester là plutôt que d’affronter le trajet du retour jusqu’à sa chambre universitaire vide. Son regard se posa sur le tableau représentant l’océan déchaîné de Martin, et il passa les quelques minutes en attendant que le verre d’eau soit bu à se demander si c’était à ça que ressemblait l’état d’esprit de Martin. Une lutte perpétuelle des éléments. Il songea à sa forêt paisible, et à quel point il avait l’impression que Martin s’était trompé en la lui choisissant. Peut-être qu’ils devraient échanger, parce qu’il se sentait bien plus apparenté à une violence humide et salée qu’à une fougère qui se laisse caresser par la brise.

Il fallait qu’ils bougent sinon ils resteraient dormir dans le salon.

\- Allez viens, on va pas passer la nuit ici.

Il prit la main de Martin pour le faire se lever et l’emmena lentement dans sa chambre. Il le regarda s’affaler en plein milieu du lit, et le força avec un soupir à se réajuster vers le bord, tourné sur le côté. Il prit quand même la précaution de placer une bassine au pied du lit, du côté de Martin, avant de s’allonger près de son ami, tourné dans la direction opposé.

Dans le brouillard de son esprit somnolent, il crut entendre une dernière excuse venir de derrière son dos avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il rêva de choses abstraites, mais surtout de Martin. De ses cheveux qui sentent le soleil, de la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait le lit qu’ils partageait, de sa peau effleurant la sienne sous la chaleur de la couette. Son esprit avait envie de s’accrocher à tous ces détails, ils le faisaient se sentir bien, ils calmaient son cœur rejeté. Il rêva de ses mains qui agrippaient doucement un t-shirt bordeaux et la chair tendre en dessous, de prononcer des mots brûlants qu’il avait déjà dits, mais dans le bon contexte, un contexte où ils seraient chéris, et où ils lui reviendraient. Il lui sembla que cette nuit dura une éternité et passa en une seconde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une petite review, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !


	6. Amoureux

 

_Je ne suis que si le soleil y est._  
_(Sum si sol sit -_ Proverbe Latin)  
 

* * *

 

 

La première chose que Hugo ressentit en reprenant conscience, fut une forte envie de boire. De l'eau. Sa bouche était sèche comme un désert sous le soleil de midi. Il était sur le dos, et ses muscles dorsaux protestèrent ses premières inspirations, il avait dû dormir dans une mauvaise position. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était, les volets étaient fermés. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Martin pour voir s'il était toujours en vie, quelque chose l'arrêta, il entendait de la musique.

"You tell me that you want me"

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en train de se rendormir.

"You tell me that you need me"

Le bruit venait d'à côté de lui, et il en était sûr...

"You tell me that you love me"

...c'était Martin qui chantait.

"And I know that I'm right cuz I hear it in the night"

Il ne fredonnait pas comme la dernière fois, il chantait vraiment.

"I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep"

Il chantait de sa voix grave et juste. Il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais qu'elle était agréable à écouter. En fait, elle était parfaite. Car, dans ces moments-là, elle n'était que pour lui.

"When I hold you in my arms at night"

Des impressions de sa nuit lui revinrent, comme des ressentis flous. Il se rappelait sa main qui se tendait vers le corps endormi près de lui.

"Don't you know you're sleeping in a spotlight"

Il se demandait ce qui s'était produit réellement, ou dans ses rêves.

"And all your dreams that you keep inside"

Il se demandait si ce que Martin chantait lui était destiné. Les paroles pénétraient le brouillard de son esprit fatigué, il s'efforçait de traduire péniblement.

"You're telling me the secrets that you just can't hide"

Il se sentait concerné, en tout cas. Il osa tourner la tête pour jeter un œil à Martin, conscient qu'il avait de grandes chances de rompre le charme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, la main droite de son ami resta un instant en suspens au-dessus des cordes, il retint son souffle, gardant un visage impassible. Le regard de Martin se fit doux, et contre toute attente, sa main redescendit posément pour caresser les accords du morceau, et il continua de chanter, d'une voix un peu plus timide.

"You tell me that you want me..."

Hugo orienta son corps vers son ami, sans précipitation. Il avait la sensation enivrante d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il baissa les yeux, regardant vaguement les doigts lestes en mouvement sur l'instrument. Il avait rapproché sa main au point qu'elle effleurait le genoux de Martin, mais si ce dernier l'avait remarqué, il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Les minutes passèrent, Hugo profita de chacune d'elles. Il le savait maintenant, c'était pour lui. Lorsque Martin joua les dernière notes, il leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant ses mots. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Martin lui fit un petit sourire qui n'existait pas dans ses yeux, et se leva du lit pour aller poser sa guitare.

\- Je me sentais pas top au réveil, expliqua-t-il, je voulais penser à autre chose. Désolé si je t’ai réveillé. Bref, tu viens ? Il est midi passé.

Hugo déglutit, et se leva du lit avec une grimace, l’impression désagréable d’avoir manqué quelque chose d’important le suivant hors des draps.

Ils grignotèrent en silence, burent beaucoup d’eau, et profitèrent du calme caractéristique d’un dimanche matin où ils n’avaient rien à faire, rien qui les attendait avant le lundi suivant. Martin avait allumé la radio, et Hugo laissa son attention se perdre, emportée par le bruit de fond.

Il sursauta en manquant de s’endormir sur le fauteuil. Il regarda sa montre, il s’était assoupi cinq minutes. Il jeta un œil dans la direction de Martin, qui lui était toujours attablé et dormait littéralement sur sa main. Il se leva avec un petit ricanement, cette situation lui rappelait plein de souvenirs entre eux. Il se sentait bien, mieux que depuis toutes ces semaines où ils n’étaient plus vraiment ensemble. Martin lui manquait, sans être vraiment parti. Leur proximité lui manquait.

Il toqua sur la table, faisant sursauter son ami, qu’il entendit ravaler sa salive vivement. Il garda pour lui une remarque du style : « Des fois je me remet pas de ton sex-appeal, Martin », il avait appris à les filtrer il y a bien longtemps. À son sens, le monde (mais Martin surtout) perdait énormément en traits d’humour maintenant qu’il ne s’exprimait plus librement.

\- Gné ? demanda ce dernier, toujours plein d’éloquence.

\- Ça te dirait pas une petite sieste ?

Martin regarda ses jambes comme on se demande ce qu’on fait de sa vie, et se leva sans un mot en direction de sa chambre, toujours plongée dans l’obscurité, agrippant le bras de Hugo au passage pour l’emmener tranquillement avec lui. Il s’étala la tête la première contre son oreiller. Hugo s’allongea de manière plus traditionnelle avec un rire. Martin tourna son visage vers lui, un grand sourire étirant son visage fatigué.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je t’avais entendu rire comme ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Hugo se tourna doucement sur le côté, face à Martin, prudent de laisser une distance suffisante entre eux. Il chercha dans les grandes orbes marron pour savoir quoi faire, ils se regardèrent en silence, et Hugo sentait l’air se charger entre eux de non-dits.

\- Tu parles quand tu dors après avoir bu, tu sais ? fit Martin d’une voix douce.

\- Je… non, je savais pas, répondit Hugo, confus. J’ai dit quoi ?

Martin sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse pendant quelques secondes.

\- T’as baragouiné, principalement. Tu m’as appelé, plusieurs fois, c’est ça qui m’a réveillé je pense…

\- C’est impressionnant vu ce que tu t’es enfilé…

\- La faute à qui ?

Hugo ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier, mais Martin le regardait avec des yeux pleins de malice. Au moins, il ne lui en voulait pas...

\- À un moment tu t’es agrippé à moi en dormant, reprit son ami, tu t’es pressé contre mon dos en me disant d’arrêter d’être désolé.

\- Ah…

\- Pourquoi je me suis excusé ?

\- Je sais pas… mais t’as pas arrêté, répondit Hugo prudemment.

Martin prit un air pensif, il n’avait étrangement pas l’air très surpris. De son côté, Hugo commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter de ne pas avoir rêvé autant qu’il le pensait.

\- Désolé de m’être excusé tout le temps, dit Martin avec un rire.

\- Désolé de t’avoir collé comme ça, répondit Hugo en détournant le regard avec un sourire gêné.

\- C’est pas grave...

Il releva les yeux, surpris du plaisir évident dans la voix du plus âgé. Mais Martin avait déjà fermé les siens avec un soupire d’aise, sans se départir de son petit sourire. Hugo se sentait fébrile, il ne pouvait se dépêtrer de l’horrible impression qu’un détail très important lui manquait. Il décida de fermer les yeux aussi, il avait vraiment beaucoup trop de sommeil en retard.

\- Tu sais…

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- ...je le pensais, quand j’ai dit que j’étais désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t’avoir rendu malheureux. De continuer encore...

\- Martin…

\- Attends, l’interrompit son ami d’une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue, laisse-moi parler. C’est pas ta faute Hugo, j’ai eu peur. Tu étais devenu tellement important pour moi, tu étais le centre de mon univers à la fac, ma vie ici gravitait autour de toi… c’est toujours le cas, d’ailleurs. C’est effrayant, tu sais ? Quand ton bonheur dépend principalement d’un seul élément. D’une seule personne. La plupart du temps, je profitais comme je pouvais en évitant d’y penser. C’est pas là si tu l’adresses pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hugo voyait très bien même. Mais ce qu’il voyait surtout, c’était un océan, agité, en lutte contre lui-même. Et il commençait à comprendre.

\- Toi, continuait Martin, tu es toujours rationnel, tu sais ce que tu veux ou pas, tu l’assumes. C’est pour ça que tu me rassures autant, tu es stable et posé, c’est super agréable. Et ce jour-là à la boxe… je me suis senti mis à nu… bon cela dit, j’étais nu, ok.

Ils rirent ensemble, l’atmosphère entre eux se détendant légèrement.

\- Tu me mettais face à des trucs que j’avais choisi d’ignorer, parce que c’était plus simple comme ça. J’avais tellement peur que les choses changent…

\- Oui mais regarde, c’est pas grave, elles sont pas obligées de changer, protesta faiblement Hugo, ne sachant pas trop où la conversation allait.

\- Elles ont changé, le coupa Martin, qu’on le veuille ou pas. Je vois bien que tu fais gaffe, et autant quelque-part ça me fait plaisir, autant ça me gave. Je supporte pas qu’on se touche pas, je supporte pas que les autres gens soient pas aussi intéressants que toi, je supporte pas de préférer qu’ils soient pas là. C’est pas normal d’avoir autant besoin de toi.

Hugo avait arrêté de bouger, de respirer même. Il n’osait pas espérer ce qui venait ensuite.

\- J’ai essayé pourtant… mais je me suis dit que c’était vraiment con d’aller à contre-courant. Au pire je risque quoi, que ça devienne aussi gênant entre nous que maintenant ? Plus ça va, et moins ça va… et tu vois, là, comme on est maintenant, ça m’avait vraiment manqué.

\- À moi aussi, souffla Hugo.

\- Ce que j’essaie de dire, continua Martin en se rapprochant légèrement de lui, c’est que ça dure probablement depuis le premier jour, depuis que je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de t’observer à la fac parce que je trouvais que tu dégageais un charisme fou. J’avais terriblement envie de t’adresser la parole, et je savais pas pourquoi… Même après que t’aies agi comme un gros con.

\- En même temps, c’était bizarre, je vais pas te mentir.

\- D’accord j’avoue, c’était bizarre, concéda Martin avec un rire embarrassé. Ce que j’essaie de dire donc... c’est que tu es important pour moi, Hugo. J’ai pas envie de te perdre. Je te fais confiance, et je veux prendre ce risque avec toi.

Hugo le regarda dans les yeux, remarquant tout juste à quel point ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. Peut-être s’était-il rapproché aussi, il n’en savait rien. Sans le quitter des yeux, Martin couvrit le peu de distance qui les séparait encore pour l’embrasser. D’abord doucement, comme on goûte un aliment exotique qu’on est pas certain d’aimer, avant de presser ses lèvres plus fermement sur celles d’Hugo.

C’était aussi bon, sinon encore mieux, que la première fois qu’il avait embrassé Martin. Parce que cette fois, il était sûr qu’ils le voulaient tous les deux. Martin recula légèrement comme pour jauger sa réaction, mais Hugo refusa de le laisser aller trop loin : il agrippa son t-shirt, comme il en avait rêvé, ou l’avait fait la nuit dernière, peu importait, et amena de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, tendrement, sans brusquer son partenaire. Il sentait Martin se détendre graduellement contre lui, profiter du baiser, lui répondre lorsqu’il décida de l’approfondir. Il sentit une main brûlante caresser sa hanche avant de se glisser doucement sous son t-shirt pour s’arrêter au bas de son dos. Hugo interrompit leur baiser, et rit en entendant le bruit plaintif qui sortit de la bouche de Martin en guise de protestation.

\- On n’est pas obligés d’en faire trop maintenant, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis déjà très heureux comme ça, vraiment, je pourrais littéralement passer la nuit à ne faire que ç-mmph…

Martin avait apparemment décidé que sa bouche n’était pas là pour faire des phrases.

\- Tu parles trop, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de continuer à l’embrasser, et Hugo se tût volontiers.

 

Ils passèrent un long moment juste l’un contre l’autre, sans se préoccuper de l’heure qu’il était. Hugo avait l’impression de découvrir le corps de Martin différemment, il s’efforçait de le mémoriser avec le plus de sens possibles à la fois. L’expérience était enivrante, et rien que l’idée qu’il était loin d’avoir terminé envoyait des frissons le long de son dos. Au bout d’un moment, leurs échangent se firent plus paresseux, plus alanguis, et comme d’un accord commun, ils finirent par garder leur front collé l’un à l’autre pour s’assoupir un peu.

Hugo émergea le premier, et, pendant que le bruit de la lente respiration de Martin endormi à ses côtés emplissait la pièce sombre, en profita pour faire une rétrospective sur les changements récents dans sa vie, et sa situation actuelle. À cet instant, il n’aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il était confortablement installé sur le dos, _son_ Martin blotti contre lui, son souffle endormi chatouillant agréablement son cou. Il avait passé un bras sous la nuque du plus âgé pour s’assurer qu’il n’aille nulle part, et accessoirement enfouir sa main dans les épaisses mèches brunes. La main gauche de Martin était accrochée à sa manche, probablement pour que lui n’aille nulle part non plus. Hugo ne risquait pas de bouger, il était exactement là où il voulait être. Il observait le visage paisible de son camarade, meilleur ami et amant, plein de tendresse, et songea que malgré son désir de ne rien laisser entraver son projet de devenir un journaliste reconnu, il ferait tout pour le réaliser aux côtés de Martin. Lui aussi deviendrait un grand reporter, et il serait là pour le voir. Il en était certain. Un grand sourire étira son visage.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la main droite de Martin, qui reposait sur son estomac, s’anima et se mit à décrire des petits cercles autour de son nombril. Hugo embrassa amoureusement la tignasse qui venait chatouiller sa joue pendant que son propriétaire se réveillait doucement en déposant de légers baisers au creux de son épaule. La main sur son abdomen continuait ses caresses, et si elle décida de descendre plus bas pour mettre définitivement fin à leur sieste, Hugo n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre non plus.

\- Au fait Hugo…

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je t’aime aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
